El espantapajaros
by la-Monge
Summary: A veces el "vivir" es tan relativo que los corazones se vuelven fragiles y de mltiples soledad es lo mas inmenso, lo unico que hay, con tal fuerza que cualquier rayo de luz, de felicidad, se disfruta, pero se vuelve tan fragil. GaaLee LeeGaa


_Holaaaaa aki estoy de nuevo, resubiendo alguno de mis fics viejitos k tengo por otros rumbos. Y ps… la verdad este es de mis consentidos TT/TT_

**_Las urracas casi a diario vienen al lugar, _**  
><strong><em>pero no es suficiente y me cansa vigilar <em>**  
><strong><em>solo,<em>**

**_siempre solo_**

Vivo en una colina en la que se siembra trigo, no tienen la menor idea lo hermoso que es mirar los trigales por las noches, cayendo sobre las puntas de sus tallos ese brillo de la luna que en algún punto parecen de plata, y de día parece brillar cual oro pulido, honestamente nunca e visto mucho oro en mi existencia pero las contadas veces que lo he admirado siento que es así exactamente como se miran los trigales, siempre e estado en el mismo lugar, con un árbol a poca distancia mía, sin moverme ni un solo centímetro ...

Esa es mi maldición

Maito Gai me creo hace ... mmm .. no se, hace muchos años, con un balón de volleyball hizo mi cabeza, ese color tan blanco me da una apariencia muy pálida, pero es preferible eso a que tenga rallas o algún otro tipo de líneas en el rostro, relleno mi cabeza con mucha paja, haciéndola así de una forma estable, coloco un tazón negro reluciente de metal sobre mi "cabeza" la cual encajo en una barra de madera y cual a su vez quedo encajada en un sobrante de paja amarada en forma de un cilindro, esta paja sostenida por otra barra de madera mas gruesa que me anclaba al suelo, mis brazos también los formo con varas en forma horizontal a mi cuerpo, casi al final de ellos, enredo de una manera muy floja unas vendas que con el viento se movían ligeramente. No se si le gustara al señor Gai el color verde pero me coloco una playera y pantalones del mismo color, con un plumón de aceite comenzó a delinear mis ojos, los hizo completamente redondos y negros, con unas líneas debajo de ellos que dan la ilusión de ser pestañas, tomo unos azotadores que tenia en mano y los corto en dos trozos pequeños y los pinto con su plumón de negro y me los pego sobre los ojos, dándome el aspecto de un ceño fruncido, pero al contrario, al hacer mi boca con un cuchillo comenzó a romper el balón de la parte donde debería estar mi boca y en forma de una semi "M" alargada la hizo, como si fuera boca de tortuga, daba la apariencia, pero no lo dejo ahí pues con otras dos cortadas me hizo una sonrisa, comenzó a coser en ese instante los pedazos que rompió, no de la manera mas delicada, pero solo quería que se viera entreabierta y que no se saliera el relleno de mi cabeza, me coloco un trozo de tela roja donde estaría mi cintura, no muy apretado, y al final solo me miro con una sonrisa enorme que adorno su cara, fue el primer brillo que recuerdo haber viso, era intenso y su rostro mostraba una mueca de enorme satisfacción, se alejo un par de pasos, me miro de arriba abajo y solo dijo con una voz extremadamente fuerte y varonil.

- Tu te llamaras de ahora en adelante Rock Lee! Serás el chico que cuidara de mis trigales! ¿¡ escucharon malditos pájaros!

Cuando escuche esas palabras me emocione por la vives tan grande que contenían, y me alegraba mucho el hecho de que yo fuera el causante de esa felicidad ... sin saber en realidad los tristeza que ahora implican.

Todos los días yo me encargaba de vigilar los trigales, no sabia exactamente de que, pero siempre miraba a los alrededores y vigilaba para que nadie se acercase, sabia que para eso me crearon, y yo no defraudaría a aquel hombre que deposito toda su confianza en mi.

Mire como las temporadas pasaban, como el trigo era plantado, como crecía, y el tiempo de recolecta, era tan emocionante ver toda esa gente moverse tan rápido, con una felicidad en el rostro al conseguir por fin algo con lo que comer.

Diario observaba como los pájaros se acercaban y al instante se aleaban, no notaba el motivo exacto, no entendía porque no se me acercaban.

**_Mi amiga era la luna pero el sol la deslumbro _**  
><strong><em>por las noches hablábamos las cosas de los dos <em>**  
><strong><em>luego, fui testigo de lo solo que se queda el trigal.<em>**

Las noches definitivamente era mi momento favorito de todos, y de todas las cosas, porque la luna siempre venia a visitarme, con su hermoso y embriagante brillo que siempre adore ... e adorado. Siempre me contaba de sus viajes por el mundo, una vez me contó que en una tierra lejana, llamada Japón, existen unos árboles que dicen se llaman cerezos, y que son muy diferentes a los que existen por ese lado del mundo, esos son mas delgados, pero que en cierta temporada dan unas flores tan hermosas que nunca había visto en ninguna otra parte del mundo, llamadas Sakura, y me pidió que así la llamará, me pidió que le llamara por el nombre de esas flores tan hermosas; a veces me platicaba de las grandes creaciones de los humanos, de lo inteligentes e inventivos que eran.

-¡ hahahaha! Yo soy la prueba de ello – le dije, mi voz no era muy gruesa, pero tampoco muy chillona, en cambio la de ella lo era un poco, talvez tantos acentos que había recolectado por el mundo le avían dado ese sonido, pero como me gustaba escucharla.

También me contaba de las guerras que los humanos creaban, el odio tan extremo que a veces se tenían unos a otros, a veces solía contarme de paisajes, de hermosos lugares escondidos que nunca habían sido tocados por una persona. Pero siempre había una constante, me contaba de cómo innovaban, como crecían, como se expandían, como creaban, como en muchos lugares ya no podía ver el suelo por esas enormes nubes negras que opacaban su vista. Una vez, también me contó de donde yo había salido, me dijo de los árboles que talaban, de los edificios que sacaban un horroroso humo negro donde fabricaban balones y plumones, y otro tanto de cosas que hora no recuerdo, plantíos de algodón, y otro tantos de cosas que, en verdad me daba tristeza saber mi verdadero proceder, y el daño que a alguno causo.

**¡Que triste suerte! **  
><strong>No poder siquiera moverme un poco al sur <strong>  
><strong>hasta la luna se quedó dormida <strong>  
><strong>y la lluvia por el tejado rodó <strong>  
><strong>y yo sin nada por hacer, eso me pasa por ser, <strong>  
><strong>un espantapájaros, <strong>  
><strong>siempre solo.<strong>

Con el paso de los años me comenzaron a llamar la atención esas aves que yo se suponía tenia que alejar, pero es que eran tan bellos, se miraban tan libres, con su brillante plumaje brillando a la luz del sol, con su hermoso cantar, ellos eran algo tan majestuoso; de haber escogido hubiera sido algún ave para volar, para ir al lado de Sakura, acompañándola a ver el mundo... en cambio estaba aquí, sin poder moverme un centímetro.

Un día cuando acababa de pasar la cosecha del trigo puede ver y escuchar al que ya llamaba "mi padre" Maito Gai que discutía con un sujeto de traje oscuro, parecía que no pasaría nada bueno, mi padre intentaba no ceder; yo no escuchaba muy bien la conversación ,así que solo me quede deseando que no le fuera a pasar nada malo, y que las cosas no cambiaran. El hombre se fue caminando a paso lento hasta subirse en un auto negro , reluciente, tato como mi "cabello", y se fue. Mi padre en cambio solo se arrodillo en el suelo y cubrió su rostro con sus manos, al instante salieron sus dos pequeños hijos con los cuales vivía y se acercaron a el para abrasarle, pronto ellos comenzaron a llorar, los dos chicos eran casi de la misma edad y eran castaños, el chico, Neji, era el mayor y su hermanita se llamaba Tenten, a ellos no les tenían permitido acercarse a mi, porque según decían estaba muy lejos y no pasara una mala hora les fuera a pasar algo.

Al poco tiempo después me quede totalmente sorprendido, esa temporada no sembraron ni una semilla de trigo, mi padre Maito ya casi no venia a limpiarme al cabello, ya se estaba empolvando, de hecho el ya no salía, eran contadas las veces en que lo veía salir de su casa y con solo un semblante de una tristeza profunda, se obligaba a si mismo a volver a la casa, los niños que solían salir a jugar por las tardes ya no lo hacían, solo a veces sacaban sus cabecitas por la ventana, o solo se quedaban viendo el exterior, extrañamente ellos también con semblantes tristes.

Hubiera querido poder moverme de mi estaca y preguntarles lo que estaba sucediendo, porque en verdad ya me sentía muy preocupado, si no sembraban no tendrían con que comer, y el tiempo de siembra estaba a punto de terminar ... y yo sin poder moverme de aquí.

Las aves seguían sin acercarse, a veces no entiendo porque, nunca les digo cosas feas, al contrario, les llamo lo mas suavemente que puedo, pero de todos modos se alejan ... como siempre.

Le he preguntado a la Luna, Sakura, si no ha escuchado nada de lo que esta pasando con ellos, algo que hayan mencionado, cada día que pasa me preocupaba mas y mas, pero cada noche que le pregunto siempre me dice que no ha escuchado nada, o que se distrajo viendo otra parte del mundo, eso me entristece un poco, creo que en estos momentos no me interesa mucho saber sobre las enormes murallas del oriente, se lo digo, y parece molesta por mi comentario, creo que no le gusto que esta vez no le pusiera toda mi atención. Me he disculpado ya varias veces pero ella sigue sin quererme hablar.

Acabo de ver a mi padre salir con unas maletas ¿para que serán? salen Tenten y Neji muy bien vestidos y se van caminando hacia la dirección opuesta a la mía, ya que recuero para allá hay un camino, los tres voltean a ver con caras tristes el campo donde alguna vez se sembró trigo, y después, a lo lejos, noto que voltean a verme. Quisiera poder moverme ir con ellos, no se a donde irán ... pero, espero que vuelvan pronto.

Ya ha pasado mas de un mes desde que mi padre y sus hijos se fueron, Sakura sigue sin quererme hablar, yo sigo disculpándome con ella, pero a ella parece no importarle como me siento. La soledad entre donde estuvieron alguna vez los trigales es totalmente inquietante, nunca me sentí así, aunque nunca estuvo nadie aparte de ella para platicar no me sentí de esta manera, tan solo, ya ni siquiera esas aves tan indiferentes a mi aparecen, hasta su presencia seria de la mas agradable ahora, pero estoy seguro que no aparecerán.

Días después aparecieron enormes maquinas que comenzaron a destruir la casa donde solía vivir mi familia, me llene entonces de furia ... como quisiera poder moverme de aqui, solo unos cuantos metros para detenerlos, ¡eso no es justo, no pueden hacer eso! ... no pido mucho, solo unos cuantos metros ...

Si pudiera llorar lo estuviera haciendo en este momento.

Aproximadamente medio año después ya se havia instalado una gran siderurgica, de un color gris, realmente al mirarle de lejos daba totalmente un panorama tenebroso, ese monstruoso edificio se erguía sobre donde alguna vez estuvo la casa, yo no fui destruido por esas maquinas, el árbol que quedaba cerca de mi ya había crecido muchísimo y daba muy buena sombra, no es que yo la necesitara mucho pero era agradable que no me dieran los rayos del son directamente en mis ojos.

Y el tiempo siguió pasando, hice las paces con mi amiga, Sakura, pero ya casi no la podía ver, esa maquina soltaba demasiado humo y ya me era casi imposible hablar con ella, paulatinamente nos dejamos de hablar, talvez el ambiente termino haciendo estragos en nuestra amistad, hubiera querido moverme de ahí y poder estar en algún otro lugar donde la viera con claridad.

Ya han pasado ... no se cuantos años, perdí la cuenta, pero estoy seguro son muchos, mi cabello ya perece haber perdido todo su brillo, estaría oxidado, pero el árbol me protegió de la lluvia muchas veces, por cierto ... ese árbol ya esta seco, el edificio siderúrgico a la lejanía ya se nota descuidado, pero sigue funcionado, mis ojos ya no se notan tan claramente como alguna vez, están desgastados, mi cara sucia ... aun sigo con aquella sonrisa, y mi ropa, aunque vieja y gastada toda sigue ahí, desde el cinturón hasta las vendas de mis manos.

Se hicieron muchas construcciones durante ese tiempo, a lo lejos se construyeron muchas escuelas, primarias, secundarias y bachilleratos, carreteras, residenciales, parques y otro tanto de cosas, sigo sin poder ver a mi amiga y eso ase aun mas profunda esta soledad que estoy sintiendo día con día.

De hecho, como si mi soledad no fuera lo suficientemente deprimente, el panorama que tenia alrededor mío era muy lúgubre, esa horrible fabrica lejos de mi, pero no lo suficiente para que yo pudiera ser feliz, un árbol ya muerto a mi lado, si una sola hoja en el, la vista de donde estuvieron unos hermosos y dorados trigales, que ahora solo existía tierra muerta también, un cielo tan oscuro que parecía que nunca existió claridad allí ... y para acabar el "hermoso" cuadro, un inútil espantapájaros decrepito y viejo.

Ciertamente no era el lugar donde alguna persona quisiera estar

**...**

o eso creí

Un día en la tarde vi una silueta que se acercaba a lo lejos, desde donde estaban las escuelas poco a poco se fue distinguiendo un cabello alborotado, pero me sorprendió mucho su color, era un color rojo fuego... no, era color rojo sangre. Se acercaba a mi a un paso rápido, pero no corría.

El se paro un poco al frente mío, viendo hacia el frente, no me dirigió ni una mirada, pero yo pude notar claramente que su cabello se miraba hermoso de cerca, antes no había notado sus ojos, pero tenían un color único, carecía de pupilas, y su color era aguamarina, eran sin duda la cosa mas hermosa que había visto en mi existencia, y como un marco a esa hermosura, unas pronunciadas y oscuras ojeras alrededor de esos ojos, pero no se miraban absolutamente nada mal, era como si su cara hubiera sido hecha para ese tipo de detalles, su piel era casi tan pálida como la mía, portaba uniforme de preparatoria, y una descuidada mochila en uno de sus hombros, el estaba con una altura un poco menor a la mía, talvez el seria de los bajitos en su salón de clases, su cara era totalmente seria, como si una expresión en su rostro nunca hubiera estado.

De un solo golpe se dejo caer en el terregoso suelo y recargo su espalda en el árbol seco

-Bola de imbeciles, malditas perras, no puedo creer que no se puedan conseguir una maldita vida y me dejen en paz

De repente salieron de su boca esas palabras, las cuales muchas de ellas nuca las había escuchado, pero parecían muy ofensivas. Pero su voz ... aunque se notaba un ápice de enojo, era muy reconfortante, no sabría decirles si era porque desde hace mucho tiempo no escuchaba la voz de alguien, pero es que de verdad se me figuraba una voz angelical.

- Creen que alguna de las palabras que salgan de sus asquerosas bocas van a hacer que cambie ... si me llaman monstruo... ¡bien! ¡que lo hagan! Si dicen que soy un acecino solo por matar a un gato con clavos y reportera, pues que se pudran en el infierno, bien debería matarlos a todos ellos para que ahora si tengan razones para llamarme así- suspiro.

Al escuchar estas palabras me quede totalmente asustado, ¿habría escuchado bien? Por primera vez temí por mi bien ante una persona, y eso que no había visto a muchas de estas en mi existencia.

Ese chico tan extraño tomo su sucia mochila y saco una libreta prácticamente hecha trizas, con muchos rayones en la portada, navajazos, y sinfín de dibujos violentos en el, y empezó a escribir algo sobre.. ¿qué era? Historia, creo que se había puesto a hacer sus deberes ... bueno, después de todo no era tan malo en chiquillo.

Después de un largo, pero muy largo rato el se puso de pie, y se me quedo mirando por unos segundos, no supe descifrar su cara, no era de enojo, ni de tristeza, tampoco felicidad, y mucho menos alegría ... pero no sentí ningún peligro, el comenzó a acercarse a mi, con dos pasos ya estaba a mi lado y me miro a los ojos, hizo algún tipo de mueca que parecía una sonrisa, pero solo de un lado, puso una mano sobre mi cabello y me dijo con una voz serena:

- Eres el primero en todo el día que no me ha insultado ... y te lo agradezco -

Quito su mano de mi cabeza y quedo marcada, ya habían sido mucho años en que nada se posaba ahí, y el se quedo viendo exactamente eso, echo otra mirada en mi cara, y puso la suya seria, tomo su mochila y se fue.

Quede un poco perturbado por esa situación, nunca nadie además de mi padre me había hablado ... pero a deferencia, este chico hablaba de cosas que realmente nunca había escuchado, de hecho ni idea de ellas, y cada palabra que salía de sus labios parecía ser mas profunda, como que tenia un verdadero sentimiento escondido detrás de ellas ... me hubiera gustado poder hablar y preguntarle, que era eso que tanto me inquietaba.

Pero se que es imposible.

Comenzando la tarde del día siguiente, volvió aquel hermoso chico, creo que dado la hora en que apareció, seria saliendo de clases, o por ahí. Esta vez, a diferencia del día anterior se acerco directamente a mi con su mochila en mano, en serio me sentí demasiado nervioso, después de lo que dijo ayer y de ver sus cosas, no tengo idea que estará pensando hacerme; metió su mano a su mochila, en este punto obviamente que ya me encontraba totalmente aterrorizado ... ¡dios! Como hubiera querido huir corriendo de ese lugar, realmente temía por mi existencia, tampoco que fuera la mas envidiable, pero a este chico le temía mas que a aquellas maquinas que alguna vez demolieron la casa de mi padre y sus hijos. Sus manos comenzaron a salir de esa maleta, y ... me quede totalmente sorprendido, no, mas bien extrañado, solo había sacado un trapo y una botella de agua, prontamente vertió un poco del liquido sobre el trapo de su otra mano y comenzó a limpiarme el cabello, en movimientos circulares, por donde pasaba su pálida y delgada mano iba dejando el brillo de antaño a mi oscura "cabellera", me hubiese quedado con la boca abierta si hubiera podido, de todas las cosas que creí podía hacerme ese muchacho tan tenebroso hizo lo único que nunca hubiera pensado; aun tenia en su rostro un aspecto serio, aunque debo admitir que le puso dedicación en lo que hacia, parecía no molestare. Cuando limpiaba la parte trasera del tazón ... donde estaría mi nuca, paro por un segundo y dijo:

- Aquí esta grabado ... "Rock Lee" ...mmm, ¿será tu nombre?... entonces eres un chico, bien, en ese caso te llamaremos así – me encaro después de acabar de limpiarlo y me obsequio una muy pequeña sonrisa, pero por ser así, no dejaba de ser la mas tierna que había visto en mi entera existencia – el mío es Gaara- .

Paso ahora frente a mi y con otro pañuelo completamente pulcro y un poco humedecido comenzó a limpiar con mucho cuidado y paciencia mi rostro, creo que sentí en ese momento mucha vergüenza, nunca nadie me había hecho eso, pero mas que lo que hacia en cuestión, era que yo antes con un tono pálido, de hecho blanco, ahora poseía un color percudido, oscuro, un combinado de gris y café, pero a el parecía no importarle en lo absoluto, y seguía con su labor, limpiando con muchísimo cuidado las orillas de mi boca y mis ojos para que no se fueran a borrar. Al quedar mi rostro con el color de ... quien sabe cuantos años atrás, saco un plumón negro de su mochila y comenzó a delinear de nuevo mis desgastados ojos, fue entonces que caí en cuenta de que los años habían pasado sobre mi y habían hecho sus inevitables estragos.

Mi mente comenzó a divagar mientras miraba sus ojos de tan cerca, su rostro, su cabello, era todo un muñeco de porcelana, o uno de esos dioses griegos de los cuales alguna vez me comento Sakura ... y ya que lo pienso, comparando los ojos de el con ella, no existe ni la menor cercanía, sus ojos profundos, claros, misteriosos, turbios, le ganaría por mucho ese chico que apenas conozco desde ayer a ella con quien he deseado viajar desde siempre, por primera vez desee no moverme, que el siempre me encontrara aquí, para contemplarle, para que me contara su vida.

Por los siguientes meses venia todos los días, sin excepción, no importaba si era fin de semana o los días de asueto, siempre venia a nuestro encuentro, lloviera, nevara relampagueara siempre estaba aquí.

Y me contó durante todo aquel tiempo su historia, de cómo su padre los maltrataba a el y a sus hermanos, le culpaba una y otra vez de la muerte de su madre, Gaara obviamente no se quedaba callado y le gritaba todo tipo de cosas, le aventaba con lo que tenia en la mano, realmente le guardaba un rencor enorme, ya varias veces había tratado de acecinarle, pero todos sus intentos habían sido fallidos, y esto causo una mayor rivalidad y odio entre ellos; sus hermanos llegaron a temerle, aunque era el menor de los tres siempre en sus rostros se miraba el miedo, el pánico de tenerle cerca, y esto terminaba por darle mas razones para odiarlos a ellos también; en su escuela no tenia un solo amigo, de hecho no tenia nada a lo que se le llamaría "compañero" todos eran "enemigos", "bastados" o "idiotas", según el, siempre le sacaban la vuelta, si no era por su aspecto era por su actitud, ciertamente no era bien portado ni agradable con los demás, el me dijo que no le interesaban en lo absoluto, para el bien podían irse al infierno y no le importaría, generalmente mataba gatos, aves, lagartijas, y cantidad de animales de un tamaño pequeño, decía que mientras los mataba aventándoles piedras, con resorteras y clavos, navajeándolos con sus propias manos, pensaba en alguno de los chicos de su salón, y deseaba que ese pequeño animal se convirtiera en el que estaba pensando ... nunca sucedía, pero me decía que nunca perdía la esperanza. Honestamente esto ultimo me daba miedo y tristeza, porque yo tanto que desee ser algún ave para volar lejos de aquí o alguna otra criatura que pudiera ser escuchada o poder moverme a gusto, el las detestaba, hasta el punto de acecinarlas de la mas cruel manera. Gaara a veces contestaba por mi, o se formulaba una respuesta que según el seria la mía ... claro, generalmente sus deducciones eran erróneas, pero me hacia extremadamente feliz que me incluyera, como si fuera una conversación real entre el y yo, realmente con el me sentía querido, apreciado, sentía que en verdad el era feliz conmigo, porque yo me sentía el ser mas feliz del mundo estando cerca de el, escuchándole. Ya me havia contado su pasado, su presente, sobre su futro no le gustaba hablar, no tenia interés de que seria de su vida tiempo adelante.

Un día, sin previo aviso dijo unas palabras que desee nunca salieran de sus sonrosados labios. Estaba sentado en el suelo, recargado en el árbol, para ese entonces ya tiempo atrás me había girado para verle a la cara mientras me platicaba; tenia un cuchillo largo y brillante en la mano, lo dejaba menear como péndulo, agarrandolo de el mango, tenia toda su longitud filosa con dientes, no tan pequeños como un serrucho, pero tampoco muy largos. Me miro a los ojos.

- Ya se que no suelo platicarte de mi futuro, Lee, pero ... hoy en la noche pienso matarlo, mi padre definitivamente no pasa de esta noche, otras veces he fallado por ser suave, pero hoy no será así, y si miro a mis hermanos aprovechare para deshacerme de ellos también, no me importaría que lo dijeran a medio mundo, solo que también seria un placer sentir como les arrebato sus vidas con esas estúpidas caras de miedo que tienen siempre ...mmm, ¿sabes? No me he podido decidir entre probar su sangre, seria una delicia sentir entre mis papilas gustativas ese sabor a miedo y desesperación que quedara en sus últimos momentos, no abstenerme de probar esa sangre tan odiada y sucia, probablemente me causarían una indigestión, ¿Tu que opinas? ... si... creo que tienes razón, vaya que eres astuto mi querido Rock Lee, que importa si tengo indigestión por unos cuantos días, mientras puedo tener ese delicioso sabor por toda la vida. -

¡No! ¡No hagas eso! Podrías fallar y te harían daño como otras tantas veces, ellos te deben de querer en el fondo de su corazón, son tu familia, ¡por favor no lo hagas! Si haces eso tendrás que huir, y si haces eso me vas a dejar solo ¡no me abandones! Por favor ... ya no sabría que hacer sin ti ... yo no podría tener de ninguna manera una existencia feliz en un futuro sin ti ... por favor... yo ..yo ya te quiero demasiado ...

- Esta misma noche partiré, ya lo tengo todo planeado, no me podrán atrapar, además todavía le agregaríamos el tiempo en el que encuentran los cuerpos, si me daría mucha ventaja ... are las cosas bien, no te preocupes ... no, no creo que pueda volver aquí -

Se puso de pie y se acerco a mi, sus ojos brillaban mas de lo usual, era un brillo como si tuviera lagrimas encerradas, se paro justo enfrente a mi rostro y deposito un pequeño beso en mi boca ...sus labios eran tan tersos, solo fue un pequeño y fugaz roce, pero ese "pequeño y fugaz roce" hico que mi mente se quedara totalmente en blanco por unos segundo, hizo que en mi pecho creciera un calor que nunca havia sentido, sentía como si algo palpitara en mi interior, un corazón ... fue lo que el me dio, un corazón que no supe nunca que tenia; hubiese querido poder tener un rostro de verdad y una boca por igual para así haberle podido responder ese beso ... pero se que es algo imposible...

- Yo también te extrañaré – dijo en contra de las costuras de mi boca, dio media vuelta, tomo su mochila y se fue a paso lento, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, volteo, en su rostro corría una lagrima ... fue la ultima vez que vi su cara, la ultima vez que pude admirar el hermoso brillo de esos ojos ... a ese chico, que, tiempo atrás se acerco a mi porque su soledad era tanta como mía.

El día siguiente no supe de el, espero que aya escapado sano y salvo, espero que por fin hiciera desaparecer ese odio que albergaba su corazón con ese acto lleno de sangre ... de verdad le extrañaría ... pienso con tristeza ... que hubiera dado por haberme podido ir con el, de haber corrido y detenerle, de haber podido gritarle y decirle que no quería quedarme de nuevo solo, no quería que se alejara, no quería que el tiempo siguiera pasando ...

Pero si siguió pasando ... siguió su curso inevitable, cada día la soledad me calaba en lo mas hondo, cada día parecía ser el cielo mas oscuro, y la noche menos hermosa.

Ya han pasado 32 años desde que vi a aquel chico por ultima vez, he contado cada dia ... nunca volvio.

_**hace 32 años un chico que pasó **_  
><em><strong>hizo, con su mirada <strong>_  
><em><strong>que en mi pecho palpitara un corazón. <strong>_

_**¡Maldita suerte! **_  
><em><strong>No pude siquiera moverme ese día <strong>_  
><em><strong>quise decirle <strong>_  
><em><strong>desátame de esta estaca que me amarra a este trigal <strong>_  
><em><strong>y llévame junto a ti, <strong>_  
><em><strong>son siglos los que llevo aquí<strong>_

_**y hasta hoy se que soy hombre y no mujer.**_

A mi alrededor se han ido creando mas construcciones, ya se miran varias carreteras a lo lejos, ya las escuelas no se miran desde aquí, hay otros edificios que obstruyen la vista.

Hoy ... creo que recordé toda aquella historia, mi historia, a aquel hermoso chico ... hoy siento de nuevo ese calor que sentí aquella vez que poso sus labios sobre donde estarían los míos, miro ese color rojo con el que lo confundí cuando caí en cuenta que era un color rojo sangre el que daba color a sus hebras ... esta vez si miro el color rojo fuego, esta vez siento el calor que me recuerda a el, esta vez miro a la gente a mi alrededor esperando que mi existencia desaparezca, esta ves me siento débil. Recuerdo a mi querido padre, quien me creo con una gran alegría con esa brillante sonrisa que me dio la bienvenida; a sus hijos que alguna vez dijeron temerme, a la luna, a Sakura quien me contaba de sus viajes en otros lugares del mundo, a las aves que volaban y se alejaban a mi, siempre con aquella indiferencia y libertad, su libertad, que tanto yo admiraba ... admiro; a aquellos hermosos trigales de oro que hacia que todo se viera mas hermoso. También recuerdo toda aquella tristeza y soledad que siempre me ha acompañado, esas ganas que nunca me han abandonado de correr, hablar, gritar, moverme siquiera un poco ... incluso ahora ... que ya pasaron cientos de años desde la primera vez que desee lo mismo sigo sin siquiera poder hacerlo. Mi rostro ya esta sucio de nuevo, mi cabello totalmente oxidado, en mis ojos apenas se nota el desgaste, mi cuerpo ... mi cuerpo, ahora, en este preciso instante esta en llamas ... pero me agrada sentir ese calor de nuevo ... de nuevo vuelven los recuerdos a mi memora ...

Gaara ...

Quisiera poder llorar ... si pudiera ... lo estaría haciendo en este preciso instante ... solo si pudiera ...

**_Pero nada es lo que pude hacer, _**  
><strong><em>eso me pasa por ser, <em>**  
><strong><em>un espantapájaros, <em>**  
><strong><em>siempre solo,<em>**

**_siempre_**

**_solo._**

_**.**_

_Oke oke okeeee lo se, es extraño muy extraño, pero la verdad me inspiro… de la nada y sin ningun sentido real ._. creanme lo noto, pero… honestamente espero k les aya gustado_

_Muchisimas gracias por leer ;v;_


End file.
